Willkommen zu Haus!
by silverbullet27
Summary: Zusatz zu "Auf Abwegen"


**Willkommen zu Haus**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Erklärung: dies ist ein Szenenwunsch zu meiner Wraith-FF „Auf Abwegen", den ich leider nicht mehr in die eigentliche Geschichte integrieren konnte. Nach einer relativ planlosen Reise sind die Wraith wieder an Bord ihres Hives und müssen sich verschiedenen Personen gegenüber für ihre Taten und erlittenen Verluste rechtfertigen – viel Spaß! ;)

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Der Charakter von Ease ist den Legacy-Büchern von Jo Graham, Melissa Scott und Amy Griswold entliehen, ohne Rücksicht auf den Canon, dafür hat er sich mittlerweile viel zu sehr in den Ablauf meiner FFs gedrängt. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

_Fever und Bonewhite:_

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass du mir so etwas verheimlichst! Wir hätten nach Haus kommen, das Schlimmste eindämmen und noch einmal mit mehr Männern losziehen können!" Wütend schleuderte Fever seinen Mantel in eine Ecke, nachdem sie in seinem Quartier angekommen waren. „Aber nein, warte, DU hast beschlossen, wir hätten _keinen_ Notfall, darum hast du die Kreuzer nicht schon eher gerufen! Da frage ich mich doch, WAS bei dir eigentlich als Notsituation gilt!"

Bonewhite schwieg und biss sich auf die Lippen. _Das willst du gar nicht wissen, mein Bruder._

„Steh da nicht so rum, rede mit mir! Ich sehe es nämlich nicht ein, wie sonst auch immer, die ganze Unterhaltung allein zu führen!", fauchte Fever und kämpfte mit seinen Stiefeln. „Es ist jedes Mal das Gleiche: du schweigst, ich rede. Ich werde wütend, du sagst keinen Ton. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr mich das aufregt! Manchmal möchte ich dir dafür die Augen auskratzen! Bin ich es denn nicht wert, dass du auch mal was von dir gibst?" Er hatte seinen ersten Stiefel ausgezogen und warf ihn nach seinem Bruder, der stumm dem Geschoss auswich.

„Ich habe stundenlang im Regen versucht, einen Dart zu reparieren! Mein Mantel ist jetzt noch feucht, aber du… nein, lassen wir das. Lassen wir es einfach. Ich sehe schon, wo das hier wieder hinführt – ich rege mich auf und von dir kommt nichts. Klassisch. Ganz klassisch." Nun hatte er auch seinen zweiten Stiefel ausgezogen, stellte ihn aber betont ruhig an die Wand. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was mir – uns! – alles hätte erspart bleiben können, wenn du nicht so unendlich stur wärest, wird mir schlecht. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was allein Lightning mit Feather anstellen wird?"

Betreten schaute Bonewhite zu Boden, schwieg aber.

_Feather und Lightning:_

„Nur, damit ich es noch einmal mir selbst begreiflich mache: du hast zwei Darts vernichtet, dazu noch ein Sternenringsschiff der Lanteaner, obwohl du nicht einmal am Steuer gesessen hast und dann ein zweites dieser Schiffe zurückgelassen, damit es bombardiert wird? Das ist eine ziemliche Leistung…" Lightning, Meister der Darts, nickte sarkastisch anerkennend mit dem Kopf, während sein Blick hätte töten können.

„Aber Sir… den ersten Dart haben wir – ich – verloren, nachdem wir beschossen wurden", verteidigte der Pilot sich, „Den zweiten Dart haben wir erst wieder funktionsfähig machen müssen und…"

„Aber du hattest dann wieder ein Fluggerät, nicht wahr?", unterbrach Lightning ihn, „Und damit hättest du vielleicht etwas sorgfältiger umgehen sollen!"

„Sir, wir wurden wieder angegriffen!"

„Ja, ja… von winzigen Leuchtbomben! Wenn die so gefährlich sind, warum setzen die Lanteaner sie nicht schon längst gegen uns ein?", fragt Lightning höhnisch.

„Weil sie noch nicht so weit sind, Sir… Wir wurden über dem Testgelände von den Bomben attackiert. Die haben den Dart völlig durchlöchert, ich konnte gerade noch die Transportspeicher leeren und…"

„Ja, sehr bedauerlich! Guide und Ease wären kein großer Verlust für diesen Hive gewesen, dein Dart schon! Weißt du überhaupt, was für eine Arbeit es macht, so ein Schiff zu bauen? Wie viel Material dafür gebraucht wird? Und du lässt dir gleich zwei davon unter dem Hintern wegschießen!" Lightning verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und schaute demonstrativ auf Feather hinab. „Wir befinden uns im Krieg und können uns so eine Verschwendung nicht leisten, das ist dir ja wohl bewusst, oder?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Feather mit schlecht unterdrückter Wut.

„Kommen wir also zu dem Sternenringschiff der Lanteaner… dem ersten. Das wäre eine schöne Kriegsbeute gewesen, wenn du es nicht gegen eine Säule hättest steuern lassen… Erstaunlich, dass diese Schiffe so eine Kleinigkeit nicht überstehen…"

„Sir, ich kann doch nichts für die Unachtsamkeit dieses Lanteaners! Außerdem konnten die Clevermen das Schiff ja flicken, zwar nur notdürftig, aber…"

„Wie bitte?" Ungläubig beugte der Meister der Darts sich vor, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zoll von dem des Piloten entfernt war, „Ich hatte es so verstanden, dass es durch den Aufprall nicht mehr flugtauglich war!"

„Das war es auch nicht, Sir, zumindest nicht für unsere Zwecke, darum haben wir ja ein anderes gekapert" Feather schluckte.

„Und was ist nun mit dem Schiff geschehen, nachdem ihr ein anderes übernommen habt? Kann man es vielleicht noch bergen?", fragte Lightning und ein Schimmer Hoffnung blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Nein, Sir", sagte Feather kleinlaut, „ich musste es sprengen…"

„Du musstest WAS tun?" Lightning ließ die Arme sinken und Verwirrung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Erklär mir das _bitte_…"

„Nun ja, Sir… die Clevermen konnten die Waffenkontrollen des zweiten Lanteanerschiffes umbauen und ich nahm das erste als Ziel, um die Waffen zu testen…" Feather zog immer mehr den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein, während er sprach.

Lightning richtete sich wieder auf und schnaubte. „Das zweite Schiff habt ihr dann auf Toalar im Bombardement zurückgelassen, weil?"

„Weil unser Gefangener noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein war und die Schiffe cerebral gesteuert werd…"

„SCHLUSS JETZT!", donnerte Lightning los, „Ich war von Anfang an gegen die Zusammenarbeit mit den Wachmannschaften! Und ganz besonders gegen dieses Sonderkommando! Vier Schiffe! Du hast _vier_ Schiffe auf _einem_ Einsatz verloren! Ich gehe noch heute zu unserer Königin und werde diesen Unfug unterbinden lassen! Unfassbar! Als würden Flugzeuge auf Bäumen wachsen!" Der Meister der Darts wirbelte herum und lief los, kehrte aber dann zurück und fauchte: „Und du Bruchpilot wirst dir einen Besen nehmen und den Hangar fegen – DEN GANZEN!" Damit stürmte er endgültig davon.

Feather schluckte und sah sich um. „Das wäre mein freier Tag gewesen", murrte er und betrachtete die riesige Abflughalle der Darts. Das würde länger dauern…

_Fever und Bonewhite:_

„Wie ihr allein mit dem Lanteaner umgegangen seid! Als wäre er nicht mehr als ein Herdenmensch! Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich umgedreht habe, hatte ihn irgendeiner von euch Blades betäubt!" Inzwischen hatte Fever sich ein frisches Hemd und eine saubere Hose aus einem Wandverschlag genommen und war dabei, sich umzuziehen. „Dabei wären wir ohne ihn nie so weit gekommen, ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

Bonewhite verspürte ein Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen, das sich innerhalb der nächsten Stunden zu heftigen Kopfschmerzen ausweiten würde. Er stand immer noch mitten im Raum und hörte sich stumm die Vorwürfe seines Bruders an.

„Sicher, er hat gestunken und gejammert… und gefressen wie ein Tier, aber er ist ein Cleverman, verflucht!" Zornig starrte Fever auf das Loch in der Hose, wo er angeschossen worden war. „Er hat alles getan, um seine Leute zu schützen…" Mit zusammengepressten Lippen feuerte er das zerstörte Kleidungsstück zu Boden und zog sich die frische Hose an. „Wahrscheinlich hättet ihr das auch am Liebsten mit mir gemacht!", fauchte er und starrte Bonewhite provozierend an. „Immer, wenn ich unangenehm werde, einfach mal kurz mit dem Stunner draufhalten. Passiert ja nichts, bis auf einige Zeit Ruhe… dann kann der Schlaukopf nichts Dummes anstellen, oder?"

_Jetzt, wo du es sagst_…, dachte Bonewhite, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Eins ist gewiss: ich werde nie wieder mit dir oder Guide auf Mission gehen! Nie wieder, hörst du? Du hast mich behandelt wie einen Schlüpfling! Ihr alle! Du, Guide, Ease… Feather war ich egal, den Sternen sei Dank! Wenn der sich auch noch eingemischt hätte, ich weiß nicht, was ich dann getan hätte!" Fever sprang auf und hob ruppig die schmutzige Kleidung auf. „Bisher dachte ich, wenigstens Ease hält mich für erwachsen, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht! Ich möchte mal wissen, wir ihr ihn dazu gebracht habt, mich ebenfalls in Watte zu packen! Als ob ich nicht allein auf mich aufpassen könnte! Immerhin habe ich keine Drohne bei meinem kleinen Abstecher verloren!"

Statt etwas zu entgegnen, atmete Bonewhite nur tief durch. Langsam schob er den Unterkiefer vor und bemühte sich, seinen aufkeimenden Zorn, so weit es nur möglich war, zu unterdrücken.

„Im Gegenteil! Riese hat unseren Gefangenen getragen, ihm den Mund zugehalten und ich den Flugschreiber geborgen… sonst wüssten wir bis heute nicht, was uns da auf Larris angegriffen hatte! Aber Ease… als ob dein Ignorieren nicht schon ausgereicht hätte, hat er mir noch erzählt, dass ich selbst daran schuld gewesen wäre! Dabei war ich nie in Gefahr, aber das könnte ich ja auch einer Wand erklären… Immerhin hat er seine gesamten Drohnen verloren, dieser Held…"

_Ich wäre ja zu gern dabei, wenn Ease das Firehead erklärt_, dachte Bonewhite und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

_Ease und Firehead:_

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Ease und schaute zerknirscht zum Meister der Drohnen und Ersten Wachkapitän auf.

„Dadurch werden sie auch nicht wieder lebendig", konstatierte Firehead erstaunlich ruhig.

„Ja, Sir", meinte Ease kleinlaut. Es war gar nicht gut, dass Firehead so ruhig blieb. Wenn er rumbrüllte, regte er sich auch irgendwann wieder ab. Wenn er gefasst reagierte, konnte alles Mögliche geschehen.

„Eine Drohne zu verlieren ist schon schlimm genug, dennoch erklärbar. Selbst zwei hätte ich noch verstanden bei dem, was ihr erlebt habt. Aber alle drei? Nein, Wachoffizier Ease, das geht zu weit." Mit einem Wink wies er die Drohnen an, weiter zu trainieren, anstatt zu lauschen.

„Ja Sir", sagte Ease, „Ich kann mich nur entschuldigen…"

„Weißt du, was von Anfang an dein Problem war und immer noch ist? Du gehst viel zu leichtfertig mit allem um. Es kostet Zeit, Geduld und Nahrung, eine Drohne vom Schlupf hin zu einem Kämpfer zu machen. Und ihr nehmt ja immer nur die besten in euer Kommando auf, stimmt's?" Firehead stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften und ein mörderisches Funkeln glimmte in seinem Blick auf.

„Ja, Sir."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Bonewhite ausgerechnet dich zu seinem Stellvertreter gemacht hat! Dein Kommandant ist mit einer Drohne aufgebrochen und sie heil wieder nach Haus gebracht. Dir gibt man drei und du lässt sie alle der Reihe nach hinmetzeln!" Allmählich war Fireheads Stimme lauter geworden und Ease erwartete einen baldigen Wutausbruch, aber der Meister der Drohnen räusperte sich und fuhr wieder leiser fort: „Aber was soll ich mich aufregen, in diesem Krieg sind schon viele Drohnen gestorben und es werden noch viele sterben."

In Vorahnung eines handgreiflichen Übergriffs zog Ease den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein und spannte seinen Körper, um sich notfalls verteidigen zu können.

„Es gibt nur wenige die begreifen, dass auch eine Drohne ein Lebewesen ist und nicht nur Kanonenfutter. Du gehörst eindeutig nicht dazu. Sehr schade", sagte Firehead und ließ sich von einer Drohne einen Kampfstab reichen. „Wenn Bonewhite stirbt oder befördert wird kann ich nur hoffen, dass eure Truppe danach aufgelöst wird. Selbst die Sterne wären dann nicht mehr in der Lage, uns vor deiner Verschwendungssucht zu bewahren… bei den Missionen, die ihr so unternehmt."

Aufmerksam beobachtete Ease jede Bewegung, die sein Gegenüber machte. Als Anwärter hatte er oft genug Prügel durch Kampfstäbe bezogen und legte es nicht darauf an, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen.

„Aber ein Gutes hatte deine Abwesenheit… und auch die von Guide. Ich konnte mit unserer Königin sprechen und sie sagte mir zu, sich sobald wie möglich darum zu kümmern, neue Drohnen zu produzieren. Viele Drohnen. Was sind also drei im Gegensatz zu den zugesagten vier Dutzend?" Firehead wog den Kampfstab in der Hand und seufzte. „Immer noch zu viel. Aber ich kenne da jemanden, der sich zur Buße der neuen Drohnen annehmen wird. Ja, Wachoffizier Ease, du wirst beim Schlupf der nächsten achtundvierzig Drohnen dabei sein. Du wirst sie zu ihrem ersten Bad bringen, sie einkleiden und anschließend die Kapseln säubern. Allein. Ohne Hilfe. Du wirst diese Aufgaben nicht auf andere Drohnen abwälzen…"

Entsetzt riss Ease die Augen auf, sagte aber demütig: „Wie Sie wünschen, Sir…"

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind… eine der Drohnen hat tatsächlich einen eigenen Wunsch geäußert, dich betreffend", meinte Firehead grinsend und wies in eine Ecke der Trainingshalle.

Ease wirbelte herum und sah, wie Riese mit angelegtem Stunnergewehr auf ihn zukam. „Oh nein…"

Die hünenhafte Drohne gab ein keckerndes Lachen von sich und drückte ab.

_Fever und Bonewhite:_

„Du hast morgen frei, ja? Dann wirst du den Tag nutzen, um dir ein größeres Quartier zu suchen! Diese Abstellkammer, die du Unterkunft nennst, ist eine Zumutung!", zeterte Fever, während er seinen Bruder umkreiste, „Und fang nicht wieder damit an, dass _dir_ der Platz ausreicht, _mir_ reicht er nicht! Jedes Mal wenn ich bei dir bin, bekomme ich Platzangst! Man kann sich nicht einmal umdrehen, ohne irgendetwas vom Tisch zu reißen!"

_Was nicht geschähe, wenn du nicht immer so viel Zeug mitschleppen würdest_, dachte Bonewhite, schwieg aber weiterhin beharrlich.

„Außerdem würdest du dann vielleicht mal ein paar der Geschenke annehmen, die ich dir mache! Stattdessen bringst du alles zu mir zurück und sagst, du hättest keinen Platz dafür… natürlich hast du keinen Platz! Weil du dir die zweitkleinste Unterkunft des ganzen Hives ausgesucht hast, absichtlich! Um mich zu ärgern! Gib es zu!"

Bonewhite gab gar nichts zu – auch wenn sein Bruder Recht hatte. Andererseits gab es nicht viele Unterkünfte mit einem Fenster… Bonewhite liebte es, in ruhigen Minuten die Sterne von seinem Bett aus zu betrachten und sich still seinen Gedanken hinzugeben. Etwas, das Fever in hunderttausend Jahren nicht in den Sinn käme.

„Aber damit ist es vorbei, mein Bruder! Du wirst morgen auf die Suche gehen… und ich werde mitkommen, jawohl, das werde ich! Ich werde Guide sagen, dass er schon einmal mit meinen Assistenten anfangen soll, die Daten auszuwerten. Weil mein eigener Bruder sich sonst wieder nur eine Schlafwabe aussucht! Verdammter Sturkopf!"

_Na, das kann ja was werden_, dachte Bonewhite, dem noch zu gut in Erinnerung war, wie Fever sich auf die Suche nach einer Unterkunft gemacht hatte. Es hatte Monate gedauert, weil ihm immer etwas nicht gefiel – der Schnitt des Raumes, die Entfernung zu seinem Labor, die Nachbarn, der Stauraum zu gering war… Bis er schließlich die nahm, in der sie sich nun stritten. Oder besser gesagt: Fever vor sich hin tobte, während er still dastand und hoffte, dass der Sturm sich bald legte.

„Eigentlich habe ich nämlich eine Unmenge zu tun, aber das ist dir ja egal. Wie ich dich kenne, würdest du den morgigen Tag am Liebsten in deinem Bett verbringen, aus dem Fenster starren oder schlafen. Egal, was alles liegen bleibt. Wie lang wolltest du schon dieses kaputte Paar Stiefel zur Reparatur bringen? Ist das schon ein oder zwei Erntemonde her, dass diese zerfetzten Dinger unter deinem Tisch stehen?"

_Im Grunde wollte ich sie aus einer Luftschleuse werfen_, dachte Bonewhite bei sich, senkte jedoch für Fever den Kopf, als wäre er sich seiner Schuld bewusst.

„Die werden wir morgen auch wegbringen, zusammen mit meiner Hose. Noch bevor wir uns neue Quartiere anschauen, verstanden? Wenn wir etwas finden – und das werden wir, verlass dich drauf – wirst du auch _sofort_ umziehen! Nicht am nächsten Tag, nicht in der nächsten Woche und schon gar nicht erst im nächsten Erntemonat! Ich werde nicht eine einzige Nachtzeit mehr in diesem begehbaren Wandverschlag verbringen!"

_Brauchst du auch nicht, mein Bruder. Ich bin gern bei dir, wenn du dich nicht gerade so aufführst wie jetzt_, schoss es Bonewhite durch den Kopf.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Guide mir den Tag frei gibt… sonst kommt bei dir ja nie etwas in Gang", fluchte Fever und schüttelte die Fäuste.

_Ich glaube, der hat gerade ganz eigene Sorgen_, dachte Bonewhite und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

_Guide und Snow:_

„Zuerst erhältst du von einem Informanten ein Datenpad, das durch einen Computervirus die ersten technischen Ausfälle verursacht hat. Dann gehst du auf eine Mission, um einen Datenspeicher zu erbeuten, der mit einem Erreger verseucht ist, der durch die zur Reparatur geöffneten Systeme ins Schiff eindringt. Eine Biowaffe, die unsere Nahrung vergiftet und den Hive aufzulösen in der Lage ist. Richtig soweit?", fragte Snow und betrachtete eingehend ihre messerscharfen Krallen, während sie auf ihrem Bett lag.

„Ja, meine Königin", murmelte Guide, der es nicht gewohnt war, längere Zeit in diesem Gemach zu stehen.

„Und obwohl du ahnst, dass die Informationen auf diesem Speicher wertlos sind, setzt du dich ab auf eine neue Mission, deren Ziel du nach genau diesen Daten ausgewählt hast… um was zu tun?" Seufzend drehte Snow sich auf den Bauch und schob sich ein Kissen unter die Brust, um den Kopf etwas höher halten zu können.

„Um die Wahrheit herauszufinden, meine Königin", sagte Guide kleinlaut.

„Nun, die hast du ja herausgefunden. Und unsere ganze Art vor der Ausrottung durch unsere Feinde gerettet. Bist du stolz auf dich, Guide?"

„Nein, meine Königin. Alles was ich tue, tue ich für Eu…"

„Das solltest du verdammt noch mal auch nicht sein!", fauchte Snow und stand schneller vor ihrem Gefährten, als dieser ihr mit den Augen hatte folgen können. Gefährlich knurrend fuhr sie fort: „Es war ganz allein deine Neugier, die uns wieder einmal an den Rand einer Katastrophe geführt hat! Oh, ich weiß übrigens, dass es ursprünglich _deine_ Idee war, den Hive sicherheitshalber zu landen! Weil du noch mehr ahntest… Sniper mag dir ein treuer Freund sein, aber ICH bin seine – und deine! – Königin. Ihr könnt nichts vor mir geheim halten!"

„Nein, meine Königin, das wissen wir." Guides Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Und warum versucht ihr zwei es immer wieder?", fragte Snow mit einem gefährlichen Unterton, „Ich weiß um eure Abneigung Lightning gegenüber… aber im Gegensatz zu euch beiden hat er noch nie auch nur daran _gedacht_, mich zu hintergehen!"

_Was wohl daran liegt, dass Lightning zu bequem dazu ist, weiter als bis zu seiner Nasenspitze zu denken_, dachte Guide, sagte jedoch: „Ich nahm an, Ihr wäret zu zornig auf mich, um noch einem meiner Vorschläge zu folgen, meine Königin."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich meine Entscheidungen von meiner Laune abhängig mache, Cleverman?", fauchte Snow, „Ich bin jederzeit in der Lage, zwischen meinen persönlichen Gefühlen und dem zu unterscheiden, das dem Wohl des Hives dient!"

„Meine Königin, verzeiht mir, so war das nicht gemeint…"

„Das will ich hoffen! Es ist geradezu erstaunlich, wie es dir immer wieder gelingt, alle um dich herum für deine Zwecke einzuspannen! Sniper lügt für dich, dein Günstling Fever nimmt dich in Schutz, Bonewhite entschärft seine Berichte… und nun hast du anscheinend auch noch Ease auf deine Seite gezogen!" Wütend packte Snow Guide am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich herunter – obwohl sie selbst schon groß gewachsen war, überragte ihr Gefährte sie doch um eine Handbreit. „Du bist mein Favorit und ich verzeihe dir mehr, als jedem anderen. Aber das muss aufhören, hast du verstanden? Dieser Hive ist nicht dein persönlicher Spielplatz! ICH regiere hier!"

„Ja, meine Königin", hauchte Guide, „daran bestand nie auch nur der geringste Zweifel."

Wütend stieß Snow ihn weg und ballte die Fäuste. „Was ist nun mit Firehead, hast du bereits herausgefunden, wer ihm geholfen hat?"

„Ich folge einer Spur, meine Königin, aber ich benötige noch etwas Zeit", sagte Guide und richtete den Kragen seines Mantels.

„Davon wirst du nicht mehr viel haben, ich sagte ihm zu, in den nächsten Tagen vier Dutzend Drohnenkapseln zu belegen. Ich wünsche nicht, dass diese wieder solche Monstren werden… also geh jetzt und kümmere dich darum!", schnauzte sie ihn an und legte sich wieder in ihre Schlafnische. Heute würde niemand ihr Bett teilen.

„Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, meine Königin…" Guide verbeugte sich tief und verließ eilig die königlichen Gemächer. _Das ist ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen…._

Am nächsten Tag kehrte Feather immer noch den Hangar aus. Ease kontrollierte zusammen mit Guide die Drohnenkapseln. Und Fever zerrte seinen Bruder Bonewhite durch den halben Hive. Ein neues Quartier fanden sie übrigens zunächst nicht. Zumindest keines, das Fever zugesagt hätte. Zu Beginn der Nachtzeit entdeckte der Cleverman hinter dem Ohr seines Bruders noch einen Algenrest, was zu dem nächsten handfesten Streit führte. Bonewhite war ganz und gar nicht bereit, ein Bad in einer der Lagunen des Hives zu nehmen, um endlich alle Überreste aus dem stinkenden Tümpel loszuwerden. Aber wenigstens sagte der Blade bei diesem Streit etwas und schwieg nicht nur…

**ENDE**

A/N: Okay, das war dann myselfs letzter Szenenwunsch – ich hoffe, die Umsetzung gefällt *g*


End file.
